This invention relates to a mobile guide communications system. In particular, the invention pertains to a mobile guide system and communications technique for an exhibition.
Art galleries, museums and other exhibitors use many different types of systems to guide visitors through an exhibit of objects. For example, brochures including maps, audio guides and human guides such as docents are used. These guides all have limitations.
A brochure has static information and does not offer the user the ability to ask questions. Further it is typically impossible to present information about all of the exhibited objects in the brochure. In addition, the user must read the information which diverts attention away from the object.
An audio guide, which may be an audio play back system that gives a visitor information about the objects via a special portable audio player, does not divert attention away from the exhibit objects. For example, audio tape systems play the information about objects in an exhibition in a preset sequence. The visitor can listen to the information as she strolls past the objects, and some systems may permit the information flow to be altered. In one such audio system, a visitor may enter a number into the portable audio player to receive information about a desired object. However, such audio systems are still limited because the visitor still has no way of selecting information about certain objects or further information about a selected object. Further, such audio guides cannot show any images.
A human guide, such as a docent in a museum, might seem to be the best guide. The guide can show pictures, give personal tours, answer questions and so on. The guide is therefore more personalized, but tours are often given to large groups and different visitors demands and needs must be satisfied. A particular visitor may not be able to enjoy the objects at his or her own pace because of group considerations.
Some further disadvantages concerning current guide systems include that the information provided is static, interactivity is poor, and it is not possible to store information about all the objects in an exhibit. Further, typical guide systems have poor multimedia capabilities.
If a visitor uses a portable terminal such as a handheld computer, information could be presented on the display screen. But to display information associated with a specific object of interest requires access to such information. Software may be provided to enable a user to enter a specific identification number corresponding to a specific object, or to click on a thumbnail picture of the object shown among a number of thumbnail pictures of different objects shown on the screen. But such a system may be cumbersome for the user when a large number of objects are present at an exhibition, and it may be difficult to fit all the thumbnail pictures of all the objects on the display. Further, entering an identification number is not user-friendly.